


Equal but Separate

by PattRose



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Angst and Humor, M/M, Slash Implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian and Darren are a lot alike, but yet, they have a lot of differences too and Dorian would like to become Darren’s friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equal but Separate

Equal but Separate  
By Patt

 

Summary: Dorian and Darren are a lot alike, but yet, they have a lot of differences too and Dorian would like to become Darren’s friend.  
Genre: Slash  
Warning: none  
Rating: Teen  
Word Count: 1362

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/equal_zpsee29bfc1.jpg.html)

John Kennex was at a loss for words, actions and emotions on this day. He didn’t even know what to say to Dorian about the other DRN. _You could start by calling him Darren._ John didn’t expect to see another DRN ever, so this took him off guard, leaving him speechless and over compensating by being an ass. John did that when he was confused, angry or lost. John didn’t even like to admit to these feelings, so that’s why he was being an ass.

They had dropped the other DRN off where they had picked him up and he seemed to do all right. Dorian seemed okay. But then again, John would see anyone being okay so that he wouldn’t have to deal with feelings and things like that. 

“How are you doing, Dorian?” John asked, keeping his voice upbeat and light. 

“Just great, John, how do you think I feel?” Dorian said very sarcastically. 

“You could start with talking to me about it instead of being an ass. That’s my thing, not yours.”

“You’re right, John. I’m sorry. It’s not your fault that I found someone just like me today and had to drop him back off like someone’s dirty laundry. I just feel like I was abandoning him. He was so much like me and I really wanted to spend some more time with him. But, I knew that you wouldn’t approve of having him around, so I knew he had to go back to where he came from.”

“Wait a minute. I’m not always an asshole, Dorian. I think you should visit with him sometimes. The two of you would probably have a good time talking or whatever androids do. I encourage you to see him again.”

“Really? I’m surprised because you sure didn’t like him when he was in the car,” Dorian said. 

“Dorian, I don’t like you when you’re in the car. I’m moody and you know this about me. I thought he was fine, not as good as you are, but still a fine android.”

“I sort of feel like I left a piece of me back there, you know?” Dorian asked. 

John looked over at Dorian and smiled and asked, “Would you like to go back and see him for a couple of hours?”

“You would do that with me?” Dorian wondered aloud. 

John shook his head no and said, “No, I meant I would take you back to visit with him. Not me. I felt like the odd man out. I don’t like that feeling.”

“Welcome to my world, John. I always feel like the odd man out. Today was the first day that I felt like I connected with anyone.” 

John looked hurt and said, “I didn’t know that you didn’t feel connected with me. I thought we were good.”

“John, you are the best friend, partner and lover I could ever have, but you’ll never know what it’s like to be an android. Especially a DRN. I feel lonely a lot, even when you include me in things.” 

Dorian looked out the window so he wouldn’t have to see the hurtful look on John’s face. He hated hurting John. He basically loved John more than any other human on the planet, so he had better fix this. 

“I’m sorry, John. I like being with you. I love your humor. I like our banter back and forth and enjoy all the time at the apartment as well as the station. But, you can’t be an android. Can you?”

John pulled into his parking spot at the apartment and said, “I understand, Dorian. I really do. It must have been like finding a long lost brother, years after he had been missing. I’m glad you found that in your life and I think you should see him from time to time. He looked happy to be with you, also. I don’t expect to understand everything about you or Darren all the time, but I do understand that you need him in your life. Don’t just dump him because of me. That would be very foolish. Like something I would do. God knows you don’t want to be act like me, Dorian.”

“You really mean it don’t you, John?” 

“Yes, I mean it. I seldom say things I don’t mean. And that’s probably the most I’ve ever said to you that was personal. So take advantage of it and contact him and I’ll drop you off tomorrow on our day off. You can spend the day with him, if he’s free,” John suggested. 

Dorian got a smile on his face that looked like a light beam. He was very happy. “I’ll do that. I’ll contact him in a few minutes and see what he’s doing tomorrow. If not tomorrow, some other day might work for him.”

“Now, that’s the spirit. I’m glad we worked that out, Dorian. I’m wild about you, but I want you to have a life outside of the station and the apartment, too. You are an intelligent being that needs to have more than what I was offering,” John said. 

Dorian smiled over at John and drew in for a slight kiss. Dorian didn’t like to show affection outside of the apartment and it threw John off a little bit. He wasn’t expecting a kiss. 

“You know, that’s the first time you’ve ever kissed me outside of the apartment. Did you know that?” John asked. 

“It is. And Yes, I did know that. I wouldn’t want your neighbors to know about us, it might become embarrassing,” Dorian said. 

“I’m not embarrassed by you, Dorian,” John said and then moved closer to Dorian and kissed him strong and hard. “Let them wish you were theirs.”

Dorian laughed and pulled away and said, “Let’s go upstairs, John and discuss this some more.”

“Is that your way of saying, we’re going to have sex?” John teased. 

“Yes, it is. I’ll reach Darren while we’re in the elevator. Hurry it up or I’ll start without you,” Dorian said, laughing as he got out of the car and shut the door. 

While they were in the elevator, John could tell that Dorian was contacting Darren. “It’s all set. He’s off tomorrow, but he’ll meet me there and we’ll walk and talk.”

“Sounds like a plan to me, Dorian. I hope you both have a good time,” John said, happily. 

“Oh wait a minute, we were going somewhere tomorrow, weren’t we?” Dorian asked, looking ashamed about forgetting. 

“We were just going to a movie, remember. An old movie,” John reminded him. “It’ll wait.”

“You know, I bet Darren has never even seen a movie. We could take him tomorrow, John. I wouldn’t make you hang out with us for a lot of hours, but a couple to see a movie would be nice. He liked you. He told me so.”

“Okay, you talked me into it. Tomorrow, we’re taking him to see a comedy,” John said, smiling. 

“What movie are we seeing?” 

“Robocop. I hear it’s pretty funny,” John said and then smiled. “Seriously, we’re seeing Beverly Hills Cop and I have heard it’s funny.”

“Good, I think Darren could use some smiling and laughing for a change,” Dorian said. “I appreciate you going with us tomorrow, John.”

“I didn’t have anything to do either. So, we’ll make a day of it. We’ll see the movie and Darren can watch me eat a tub of popcorn all by myself and then we can go to dinner and talk while you two watch me eat.”

Dorian threw back his head and laughed. “Darren’s going to love you.”

“I hope not, one of you is enough,” John kidded. 

As they got into the apartment, Dorian realized he was a very lucky Android. John was good to him, even without trying. Dorian would just never be able to tell anyone about it.

The end


End file.
